Mississauga Fire
Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 101(H.Q.) - 15 Fairview Rd. West (@ Hurontario St.) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087195599/ Pump 101 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087792618 Squad 101 - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1500/500/40F)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4459948595/ Aerial 101 - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/300/105' tower)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460798322/ Air /Light 101 - 1988 GMC / Dependable] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460660814/ Command 101 - 1987 GMC / 1997 Metalfab] (2011 Peel Truck Refurb) Fire Station No. 102 - 710 Third St. :Pump 102 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1750/500/50F) :Parade - 1953 Bickle Seagrave Anniversary Series pump (625/100) Fire Station No. 103 - 2035 Lushes Ave. (@ Lakeshore Rd.) Built 1985 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4405253470/ Pump 103 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500) (SN#29500) ] :Aerial 103 - 2011 Spartan / Smeal 105' quint :Parade - 1928 Bickle pump Fire Station No. 104 - 62 Port St. :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5162977983/ Pump 104 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1050/55' boom)] : Fire Station No. 105 - 7101 Goreway Dr. :Squad 105 - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF / Seagrave Canada (1500/500/50F) :Aerial 105 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/200/20F/105') Fire Station No. 106 - 3450 Dixie Rd. :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5301813603/ Squad 106 - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF / Seagrave (1500/?)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/news46/2434669693/ Aerial 106 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/250/20F/87' tower)] Fire Station No. 107 - 1965 Dundas St. West (@ Erin Mills Pkwy.) Built in 1970 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5118529752/ Squad 107 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1500/500/40F)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5395635699/ Aerial 107 - 2011 Spartan / Smeal 105' quint] Fire Station No. 108 - 2267 Britannia Rd. West. :Pump 108 - 1999 American Lafrance 148 Eagle / Smeal (1750/500/25F) :Tanker 101 - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / Dependable (1250/2000/500F) Fire Station No. 109 - 1735 Britannia Rd. East (Training Academy). :Pump 109 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/400/50' telesqurt) Photo of Pumper 109 Fire Station No. 110 - 2316 Hurontario St. :Pump 110 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500) :Aerial 110 - 2004 Spartan Sirius / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105') Fire Station No. 111 - 2740 Derry Rd. West :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486104373/ Squad 111 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1750/500/50F)] :Aerial 111 - 2011 Spartan / Smeal 105' quint Fire Station No. 112 - 4090 Creditview Rd. Built 1985 :Pump 112 - 2001 American Lafrance 148 (1500/500/30F) Photo of Pumper 112 Fire Station No. 114 - 5845 Falbourne St. Built 1989 :Pump 114 - 1998 American Lafrance Eagle / Smeal (1500/500) Photo of Pumper 114 :Squad 114 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1750/500/50F) :Hazmat 101 - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable :Trench Rescue TR101 1997 American Lafrance Eagle / 1990 Dependable Photo of TR 101 :SOV101 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 pod truck Photo of SOV 101 SOV 101's Container :Hazmat 101 and TR 101 alter between station 109 and 114. While Hazmat can be at 109 TR101 will be at station 114. According to information the two trucks switch between halls every other month for crew training. Fire Station No. 115 - 4595 Glen Erin Dr. :Pump 115 - 2003 Spartan MetroStar / Smeal (2000/500/30F) Photo of Pumper 115 :Aerial 115 - 1999 American Lafrance / Smeal (1750/400/105') Photo of Aerial 115 Fire Station No. 116 - 7033 Telford Way :Pump 116 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500) (SN#29493) Photo of Pumper 116 Fire Station No. 117 - 1090 Nuvik Ct. :Pump 117 - 1998 American Lafrance Eagle / Smeal (1500/500/55' boom) Photo of Pumper 117 Fire Station No. 118 - 1045 Bristol Rd. West :Pump 118 - 1996 HME 1870 / Smeal (1250/400/55' boom) Photo of Pumper 118 :Canteen 101 - 1991 GMC/PK Welding Step Van Photo of Canteen 101 Fire Station No. 119 - 3201 Elmbank Rd. :Pump 119 - 1996 HME 1870 / Smeal (1250/400/55' boom) Photo of Pumper 119 Fire Station No. 121 - 6745 Mavis Rd. Built 2002 :Pump 121 - 2001 American Lafrance (1500/500) Photo of Pumper 121 Fire Station No. 122 - 3600 Thomas St. Built 2003 :Pump 122 - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable/Smeal (2000/500/30F) (new pumper body by Dependable after a roll-over accident) Platoon Chief :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460759626/in/photostream/ Car 106 2003 Dodge Durango ] District Chiefs Cars :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460759832/ Car 107 - Chevrolet Express Van] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4459981321/ Car 108 - Chevrolet Express Van] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4459981065/ Car 109 - Chevrolet Express Van ] :'''New Car 108 - '''Ford Expedition :all chief vehicles will be replaced with this model. C107 and 109 are already outfitted in the shop at HQ and a fourth one is to be delivered. Assignment unknown :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pump (1750/500/50F) :1999 American Lafrance 148 Eagle / Smeal pump (1750/500/25F) :1999 American Lafrance 148 Eagle / Smeal pump (1750/500/25F) :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior quint (1050/260/100') :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior quint (1050/260/105') Spare apparatus :Squad 150 - 2003 Spartan MetroStar / Smeal (2000/500/30F) :1997 HME Penetrator / Superior (1250/500) (ex P-103) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pump (1250/500) (ex-P102) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pump (1250/500) (ex-P115) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pump (1250/500) (ex-P116) :Pump 151 - 1989 Mack MR688P / Superior (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pump (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pump (1250/500) On order :Air / Light 101 and Command 101 are to be rechassissed on 2011 Freightliner chassis Retired apparatus :1997 American Lafrance Eagle / 1990 Dependable heavy rescue :1996 HME 1871 / 1988 Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to Springwater, Ontario) :1996 HME 1871 / 1987 Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to North Middlesex, Ontario.) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior/Smeal quint (1250/250/105') :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pump (1250/500/50' telesqurt) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior quint (1250/250/105') Photo of Aerial 151 :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior quint (1250/250/105') Photo of Aerial 150 :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pump (1250/500) (SN#SE 915) :1988 Mack MC / Anderson pump (1250/500) (SN#MS-6000-117) :1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson/Bronto platform (1250/225/85' Bronto) :1986 Mack / Anderson pump (1250/500) :1984 King CM-1 pump (1050/500 :1984 King CM-1 pump (1050/500) :1984 GMC C7000 / Mond heavy rescue (Sold to Pelham, Ontario) :1984 GMC / PK Welding heavy rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach, Ontario) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville/Anderson-Bronto (1988) platform (1050/500/92' Bronto) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (Sold to Verdun, Québec. Later Montréal, Québec) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75') (Sold to Saint-Pierre, Québec. Later Montréal, Québec) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (Sold to Erin, Ontario) :1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pump (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation, Ontario) :1977 Ford C900 / King pump (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King, Ontario) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pump (840/500) (SN#T76-163) (Sold to Qu'Appelle, Saskatchewan) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pump (840/500) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pump (840/700F) :1973 Ford C / Pierreville pump (840/500) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rearmount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury, Ontario) :1971 Ford C / Thibault pump (840/500) :1971 Ford C / King quint (840/200/100') (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish, Nova Scotia) :1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/100') (Sold to Woolwich, Ontario.) :1967 Dodge / King pump (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel) :1966 Dodge / King pump (625/?) (Sold to Hampden, Newfoundland.) :1960 GMC / Marsh pump (625/500) :1958 Dodge D700 / King pump (Sold to Arnstein, Ontario.) :1958 Ford C / Lafrance pump (500/250) :1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) :1954 Dodge / Bickle pump (625/500) :1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pump :1949 Lafrance hose truck Future plans *A new Station No. 116 is under construction at 6825 Tomken Rd. to replace the current rented facility on Telford Way. The new building, slated to open in fall 2011, will consist of a 9,000 square foot fire station and a 28,000 paramedic facility. It is a joint project with Peel EMS. *A new 106 Station is under construction at 1355 Winding Trail to replace the current building on Dixie Rd. Completion is planned for fall 2012. External links *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks Category:Peel Region Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus